Loyalty to the Pack
by AnimeQueen3
Summary: Kagome catches Inuyasha and Kikyo in a tender moment. Her heart is shattered, and she turns to the Wolf leader for support. Will Kouga win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome awoke with a start. She looked around and saw Shippou, Sango, and Miroku sleeping soundly, but Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. _That's odd,_ she thought. _Inuyasha doesn't usually run off in the middle of the night like this... _Her thoughts were interrupted by the haunting sound of soul collectors.

_Kikyo is somewhere nearby, and Inuyasha is missing._

Kagome made her way through the forest with soft steps, until she came upon a clearing. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. There stood an intertwined Kikyo and Inuyasha, with their lips locked together.

"In-u-yasha..." She whispered. She turned and ran. She ran for what seemed like hours. Tears blinded her eyes, and she tripped and stumbled countless times. When she finally stopped running, she had dozens of small cuts and bruises. She was so shaken, and her mind was so flooded with thoughts, that she didn't even sense the two Sacred Jewel shards that were rapidly approaching her.


	2. Chapter 2

_~With Kouga~_

He could smell her. She was close by, and he knew it. But he faintly smelled something else too. Salt? Was his Kagome crying? The thought of Kagome in pain was almost too much too bare. He pushed himself faster, dying to comfort her and stop the flow of tears from her eyes. _If its that mutt that's made her cry, I will kill him like I should have the first time I saw him, _he thought. Nobody hurts his Kagome and gets away with it.

Trees and villages went by in a blur. His only concern at the time was Kagome. Her scent was getting stronger and stronger, and soon his nose was filled with it. There she sat, huddled against a tree with her face buried in her knees. When Kouga's presence finally registered to her, she lifted her head. Her face was cut in various places and covered in dirt. She had grimy streaks across her face where the tears had cut through the dirt.

"Kagome! What did that mutt do to you? When I get my hands on him..." Kouga trailed off, realizing that Kagome needed his attention more than ever. He took another look at her tear stained face. She was exhausted. The dark crescents under her eyes were enough proof of that. Her eyes were drooping, and he didn't want to wake her, so he lied down next to her. He wrapped around her like a protective blanket, and both were soon fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kagome awoke to the sound of Kouga's steady breathing and his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. A cold wind blew and she snuggled up closer to Kouga, trying to draw some warmth from him. Inuyasha was never this way with her. All he would do is yell at her and insult her. Thoughts of the previous night entered Kagome's mind. _Did I do something to deserve this? Was I not good enough for him? No... I did nothing wrong. He led me on... Why, Inuyasha? Why? _She sat up and tears started to run down her face, choking down her sobs so as not to wake Kouga. But it was already too late for that.

"Kagome." Kouga said softly, reaching around her waist and pulling her into his embrace. "Please, tell me what's wrong." Kagome sucked in a deep breath and pulled herself away from Kouga gently, looking up at him with her sad, dark brown orbs. His crystal blue eyes looked back at her with a deep sense of love and devotion.

Kagome mustered up her courage and began speaking in a hushed tone. "I woke up last night, and Inuyasha was gone. I went out to go find him, and when I did, he was with Kikyo. He was kissing her... I wished it was just a dream."

Inside, Kouga was seething with rage. _Why in Kami's name would anybody choose a dead woman over Kagome, the most wonderful woman in the world? That bastard will pay for making Kagome feel so much pain, _Kouga thought. "Kagome... That mutt was never worth your time anyways." He paused for a moment, "I know! Come back to the den with me for a while—or more than a while if you like- so that I can take care of you and help you get your mind off of this. Will you? Please?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm so sorry its been so long since I've updated. School has been absolutely crazy! My next chapters will be longer, I promise. I hope you're enjoying my story so far, please read and review! I would love to hear your thoughts, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes yes, I know! I'm sorry for my inconsistent updates, but ugh, school is a *insert swear word*. Oh btw, I knew I was forgetting something! The disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all the Inuyasha characters aren't mine (unfortunately) , all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. **

* * *

Kagome got up and walked a few steps, deep in thought. After a few minutes she turned back around and faced Kouga once again. "I don't think I could handle facing Inuyasha now, so maybe... maybe it would be best if I went with you." She said hesitantly. "And besides, I could use a little vacation from fighting demons and hunting jewel shards all the time," she added with a weak smile.

Kouga jumped up. "Kagome, did you really just say that?" Kagome smiled and nodded. "Oh Kami, you don't realize how happy you've made me." Kouga squeezed Kagome against him, but she winced at the pain from the cuts and bruises she received during her nearly blind run through the forest the previous night. "K-Kouga... Your h-hurting me.." Kagome gasped.

Kouga immediately put her down, looking deep into her eyes with concern. He grabbed her hands and held them in his own. "I'm so sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to hurt you. I forgot how fragile everything was. Let's go so the healer can take care of you back at the den."

Kouga gently picked her up bridal-style and she nuzzled her face into his chest, blocking herself from the whipping wind. She never realized how exhausted she was from the constant flow of demons challenging her and the group, and her eyes drooped slowly down until she was in a deep sleep

Kouga looked down and saw her closed eyes and smiled to himself. _I can't believe it. This is what I've dreamed of. _Kouga couldn't help but smile. This was his time to shine.

* * *

~_Inuyasha and the Group_~

"Hey! Inuyasha! Have you seen Kagome anywhere? We woke up and she wasn't here," Shippou asked a bit frantically. "Keh, how should I know. I'm not her keeper. She should know not to run off in the middle of the damn night." Inuyasha scoffed, but this was not what he was feeling inside.

_Why is she so stupid sometimes? I hope she's okay... _He thought.

"I guess I'll have to go and find her." Inuyasha turned around and started to sprint.

Inuyasha stuck his nose up in the air trying to catch Kagome's scent. The wind was whipping by his face when he finally caught the sweet scent of cherry blossoms: Kagome.

He followed it for a while and stopped dead as he realized where he was. The clearing where he and Kikyo had met last night. Kagome had been here... _Kami.. She must have seen us... _He ran faster than he ever had before. Kagome's scent was becoming stronger and stronger but Inuyasha also caught the faint scent of wolf. Kouga.

_That damn wolf better not lay a finger on Kagome. So help me, if he does I'll kill him._

* * *

_~Kouga~_

"Kagome." Kouga gently shook Kagome's shoulder. "We're just outside of the den." Kouga looked at Kagome's face and admired her beauty. He ran his hand over her flawless skin. Kagome's eyes groggily opened and she jumped a little when she saw Kouga staring down at her. "Oh Kouga. You scared me." She smiled at him after trying to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Kouga, do you think the pack will mind me staying at the den?" Kouga laughed lightly. "Well if they have any problems with it, they can talk to me."

Kagome smiled and got up, taking in the beautiful sight that was the Den of The Eastern Wolf Tribe. The waterfall pouring down over the entrance was absolutely enchanting. And the jutting rocks surrounding it were full of wolf demons that were eager to see their leader's woman once again.

"Alpha Kouga! You're back! Who's this lady?" A group of wolf pups ran up to Kouga, knocking him over. Kouga laughed with the pups. "Haha yes Haru. I'm back. This is Kagome. I want you to be really nice to her, okay?" The pup grinned and nodded. "Yes, Alpha. I promise." The pup bounded over to Kagome and jumped into her lap. Kagome giggled and hugged Haru into her arms. "Oh you're so cute, Haru!" Kagome tickled his sides and the pup began to laugh wildly. Kouga grinned and looked at her with love. _She's gonna be such a great mother one day, _he thought.

"Okay pups! It's time to leave Kagome alone for a while so she can rest. Go off and play." The pups looked crestfallen. Kouga continued to look at the pups with a firm expression on his face, making Kagome giggle.

"But Alpha Kouga..." Haru whined. "We just barely started playing." Tears started to spring up in the pup's eyes. Kagome picked Haru up and hugged him. "It's okay Haru. I need to get some rest so I can play with you later! Does that sound good?" Haru sniffed and smiled. "Yes, Lady Kagome."

* * *

~_Inuyasha~_

Inuyasha was steadily approaching the wolf den with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Kagome probably hates me. I don't know if I can handle the look on her face. _Inuyasha stopped."I know where she is. Wolf-boy can protect her. Maybe it would be best if I let her be away for a while," Inuyasha thought out loud. He turned and ran off back towards Kaede's village.


End file.
